The present invention relates to an improved cord holding attachment for electrical receptacle. In the prior art, electrical cord holding devices are known and have been incorporated in or attached to existing electrical receptacles. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device which includes all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,953 to Gibson discloses a cord holding attachment for an electrical receptacle cover which includes a pair of metallic wings having slots and openings designed to receive a portion of an electrical conductor attached to the male plug end which is plugged into the electrical receptacle. The present invention differs from the teachings of Gibson as contemplating the use of flexible, wing-like structures or strips which may be folded toward one another to engage the electrical conductor and to hold it in retained position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,103 to Pearce discloses a flexible cord attachable to an electrical conductor plugged into a receptacle and which flexible cord is attached to the middle of the receptacle cover. The present invention differs from the teachings of Pearce as contemplating a device mountable under the receptacle cover and having laterally extending wings or strips which may be folded toward the center of the receptacle cover to engage the electrical conductor plugged therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,778 to McKeever discloses a wall clamp for electrical cords which includes a device designed to receive a portion of the electrical conductor therein to provide slack. The McKeever device is solid and non-resilient. The present invention differs from the teachings of McKeever as contemplating a flexible device which may be folded to a position in engagement with an electrical conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,313 to von dem Hagen discloses a safety guard for electrical plugs which is added on to the front of an electrical receptacle cover and includes a slot designed to receive an electrical conductor therein. The present invention differs from the teachings of von dem Hagen as contemplating a flexible device extending laterally from the sides of a receptacle cover and including flexible wings or strips designed to be foldable toward the center of the electrical receptacle cover to engage the electrical conductor plugged therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,709 to Santilli discloses a cover plate plug retainer which includes a pivoting C-shaped arm about which an electrical conductor may be wrapped or, in another embodiment, including a clip to which an electrical conductor may be releasably attached. The present invention differs from the teachings of Santilli as contemplating a device including flexible wings or strips extending laterally of the receptacle cover and which may be folded over toward the center of the receptacle cover to engage electrical conductors plugged therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,427 to Martin discloses a cord protector consisting of a two piece structure made of non-resilient material and including slots designed to receive electrical conductors to retain the associated male plugs in installed position within the electrical receptacle. The present invention differs from the teachings of Martin as contemplating a device including flexible wing-like structures or strips designed to be foldable toward the center of the electrical receptacle cover to retain electrical conductors in mounted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,476 to Kirby discloses a modular strain relief device for electrical connectors including two L-shaped solid members designed to facilitate the wrapping of an electrical conductor thereabout. The present invention differs from the teachings of Kirby due to its flexible nature and the use of lateral wing-like structures or strips which may be folded into engagement with an electrical conductor to retain it in mounted position in an electrical receptacle.